Et si les dieux voulaient s'amuser?
by Liam Ann
Summary: C'est une mini fic qui m'est venue après le re-visionnement des deux premiers épisodes de la saison 6. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si le rituel de Willow n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu? Je vous laisse découvrir! :)


MFH. Ce que je me sens bien ce matin. Matin? Que dis-je là! J'oubli toujours qu'ici, le temps n'est plus une donnée valable. Le sommeil non plus. Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que le marchant de sable vient me visiter. Ce que je me sens mou! Bon qui est venu m'espionner aujourd'hui? Encore ce gros Verbert et sa troupe de joyeux farfadet. Pfff.... Plus moyen de rêvasser tranquille. Chaque fois que je décide de m'étendre quelque part et de plonger dans mes pensées, il y en a tout le temps trois ou quatre qui viennent alors voir ce que je fais, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu personne rêvasser! Ils doivent croire que j'étais un phénomène de foire sur Terre.  
  
Bon, assez traîné ici, je vais aller me balader un peu, et qui sais, je vais peut-être découvrir un nouveau petit coin où je ne serais pas l'attraction principal. C'est drôle, mais des fois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être comme les autres âmes qui gisent ici. Ils n'agissent pas comme moi, ou c'est moi qui suis trop différent. Tant que j'échappe à leurs regards obsédés...  
  
Que c'est joli ici! Bah, comme ailleurs, mais les escaliers de marbre noir rendent l'atmosphère différente. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il n'y a personne... Non! Je suis là moi! Je vais aller m'asseoir tout en haut, si j'y parviens. Oh! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose? On dirait un... Un serpent!!! Escalier de marbre, serpent... Le diable est parvenu à souiller notre paradis! Je dois aller prévenir Yahweh immédiatement.  
  
Mais c'est quasiment impossible qu'il ait réussit à pénétrer notre somptueuse demeure, c'est peut-être bien un test pour évaluer notre foi que notre dieu nous fait passer à chacun de nous, à différents moments et endroit. Mais alors, pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit? Ah, j'ai oublié que personne ne me parle ici.  
  
Mais j'y pense, il n'a pas besoin de nous faire passer de test, il sait tout, et de plus, je ne crois pas que nous serions tous ici. Je ne serais pas ici! Suis-je vraiment sur qu'il s'agit d'un serpent? Son corps semble être long, ondulé... Non, je ne m'approche pas j'ai peur. De quoi pourrais-je bien avoir peur? Je n'ai même plus de vie à perdre! Bon d'accord, je m'avance. Oh mais j'y pense! La petite Audréanne a perdu sa peluche rose en forme de serpent il y a quelques jours; euh, je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il n'y a pas de temps ici, donc c'est sûrement la sienne! Je ne connais personne d'autres, et elle va être tellement contente!  
  
Je m'approche et... Oh non!! Il bouge! J'avais raison! L'avocat du diable nous a infiltré! Et voilà que je suis trop près, si quelqu'un me voit, il va croire que je suis un traître! Oh mon dieu! Je ne me sens plus très bien... J'ai chaud... Il doit être en train de prendre possession de mon âme, il va m'hypnotiser et me faire faire toutes sortes d'âneries qui vont me faire perdre ma place derrière les portes du ciel!! Là je me rends compte que j'ai bel et bien quelque chose à laisser derrière moi...  
  
Vous croyez qu'il va m'obliger à imiter un poulet dansant la danse du soleil? Il est vrai que si cela m'arrive, les autres esprits auront pour une fois une bonne raison de me regarder avec leurs yeux en point d'interrogation. Oh et puis arrête d'avoir peur, c'est l'endroit le mieux sécurisé que l'on puisse connaître. Je sais! Je vais le prendre par le cou et le bas du corps et je vais l'emporter à Yahweh pour qu'il s'en occupe.  
  
Il me regarde, et on dirait qu'il tente de me dire quelque chose. J'entends des murmures, ce doit être le maître. Hum. Mon imagination faut encore défaut, on dirait qu'ils sont de plus en plus fort, mais je ne vois personne d'autre que le serpent... Et ils proviennent de lui. Non le serpent ne parle pas, c'est tout autour. Mais on dirait qu'ils sont plusieurs à parler. Que disent-ils?  
  
-Accepte cette offrande. Entends nos prières... Osiris! Ici repose la guerrière du peuple. Laisse-la nous revenir! Hé, mais c'est une voix de femme! On dirait qu'elle récite une formule de magie noire. Et moi qui traîne ici. Je devrais m'en aller. Merde! Mes pieds sont cloués au sol. Qu'ais-je fait pour avoir une journée si mauvaise? Déjà six mois terrien que je suis ici, je suis mort trop jeune, 19 ans. Tout ça à cause d'un chauffard ivre... Une autre voix surgit des alentours, celle d'un garçon apeuré : -Elle a besoin d'aide! Qui peut bien avoir d'aide ainsi? Et pourquoi c'est... -Elle est forte. Elle a dit de ne pas intervenir, quoi qu'il arrive. Si quelque chose vient rompre le cercle maintenant, tout sera perdu.  
  
Heum? Une autre fille? Mais combien sont-ils? Et a quoi tout cela rime-t- il? Malgré la peur qui me ronge, je veux en savoir plus maintenant. Un grondement lointain se fit soudainement entendre. C'est quoi ce truc? On dirait une parade de Harley Davidsons qui s'en viennent! Cool, je vais pouvoir voir pleins de motos!!! Une voix très faible sortie alors du brouhaha. C'était la même qui prononçait les incantations. -Osiris! Laisse-la revenir! -C'est un test. C'est un test... C'est quoi cet énorme nuage rouge? Le serpent a disparu! J'espère qu'il ne va pas se jeter sur moi et m'étrangler! Qu'est-ce que je dis là moi! Je me sens transporter. Les nuages... Hé! C'est la nuit! Je retourne sur terre! Chouette. Euh, non pas chouette du tout. Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe. Bang!!!  
  
Mfh... J'ai l'impression de revenir de loin... Gasp! Je manque d'air! Mais ce n'est pas possible! Je suis mort! Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir... JE SUIS DANS UNe TOMBE!!!!! ET VIVANT!!! Pourquoi m'a-t-on envoyé ici??? Je nage en plein cauchemar. Je devrais plutôt dire suffoque en plein cauchemar. Je dois sortir d'ici!!! Commençons par déchirer ce truc de satin... Voilà. Ouf, il fait chaud. Mon cœur n'a jamais palpité aussi rapidement. Toc! Toc! Crac! Pouah! De la terre. Beurk. Il fallait m'en attendre. Une fois sortit d'ici, je vous jure... Je sens l'air sur ma main. J'ai réus... Un amas de terre emplit le cercueil et après maints efforts... Holà. J'ai mal partout. Et j'ai plein de sang sur les mains. Mais minute Sherlock. Ce ne sont pas mes mains. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Hé! Ce n'est pas mon corps non plus! Et jamais je ne porterais de robe ni de croix dans mon cou!!! Bon, je suis dans un cimetière et là, il y a ma pierre tombale. Après réflexion, si ce n'est pas mon corps, ce ne doit pas être ma pierre non plus. Buffy Ann Summers Hein??? La célèbre tueuse de vampires? Je dois être fou... Je SUIS fou.  
  
Bon, malgré le fait que je ne vois ni entends pratiquement rien, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe dans le coin. J'y trouverais peut-être Joss Wedon, et il me dira tout. Si je me résume ce qu'il se passe, j'étais au ciel tranquille, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le serpent. Ouais, tout ça c'est de la faute au serpent. Si je le trouve, je lui casse la colonne vertébrale. Euh... Disons que je n'ai rien pensé. Ensuite, je m'endors, ce qui est improbable lorsqu'on est mort, et je me réveille dans un cercueil qui n'est pas le mien, mais celui d'un personnage de série tv. C'est dingue. Elle est où la caméra de « Surprise surprise »?  
  
Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici? Une voiture, peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui va pouvoir m'aider. Ho non, j'ai pas de chance on dirait, elle est en feu, les vitres ont été cassées et les pneus sont tout mou. RRROOOAR!! Ça ressemble au bruit de tantôt, quand j'étais encore mort. Heurk, c'est quoi cette bête? Ça ne mérite même pas d'avoir une moto. Et il pue en plus! Il peut bien rire, il vient de m'envoyer une cannette de bière, Soûlons! Je vais continuer mon chemin avant de recroiser une autre de ces horribles créatures. Je me sens fatigué, je vais m'adosser à cette voiture là. BIP! BIP! BIP! AÏE! Mes oreilles. Même couvertes, le son est trop fort. Mes yeux aussi. Une lumière vient de s'ouvrir. La première vrai lumière que je vois depuis des lustres. Un homme crie. Il est sur le porche de la maison. Ce doit être après moi qu'il crie comme ça, mais je n'ai rien fait de mal! Omis la voiture... -Vous m'entendez?! Oui je vous entends, pas besoin de venir me frapper avec votre... fusil! -Laissez-nous tranquille! DÉGAGEZ! Ok. Ok. C'est bon je pars. Pas besoin de vous fâcher. Je vais aller vers la rue là-bas, ça me semble plus tranquille.  
  
-Je n'ai pas l'intention de la quitter. Et vous? Quitter qui? Et pourquoi ils applaudissent tous bêtement? C'est ici la réunion des Hells Angel?? Ah non, c'est sûrement encore des soûlons. Si mes méninges vont assez vite, ce n'est pas seulement des soûlons, mais d'autres créatures hideuses!!! J'ai peur! Yahweh vient me chercher!!! Alors je me suis dis que le meilleur moyen de célébrer notre nouvelle maison était de... Faire un acte symbolique qui marquera notre nouveau départ... Ils attachent des chaînes à leur moto? À quoi ça va leur servir? Oulà, je vais assister à un meurtre, le gros là-bas a un fusil. Je ferais mieux de me faire tout petit. Ou petite, s'ils me voient. -Et nous fera oublier nos anciens échecs... Allons-y, préparez-vous... Messieurs, allumez vos moteurs! Oh mon dieu! C'est Buffy au centre des motos! Si elle est là, pourquoi ai- je sortit de sa tombe? Et comment se fait-il qu'elle projette des étincelles? Elle a des chaînes aux bras et aux jambes... Des chaînes reliées aux motos... -Au revoir, la Tueuse. Les chaînes se tendirent et quatre motos démarrèrent. La Buffy qui était au centre des monstres se démantibula. -NOOOOOOOOONN!!! Oh oh... Je crois que j'ai parlé plus fort que ma pensée... -Massacrez-la!!! Ils ont tous de gros yeux, je ferais mieux de me sauver!!!!  
  
Je cours à travers les rues, et là, j'en peux plus. Oh, une barrière. Si j'ai le corps de la tueuse, je devrais être capable de sauter par-dessus. Hop! Je vais aller me cacher là. Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux que ce délire cesse IMMÉDIATEMENT! J'ai envie de pleurer et...  
  
-C'est... Le buffy-robot, dit une voix de fille.  
  
Oh, super. La prochaine fois il pourrait siffler pour annoncer son arrivé, lui répondit une voix masculine. Willow, la prochaine fois, programme le pour que quand il soit blessé il trouve le... Willow? Je suis vraiment dans l'univers de Buffy? Voilà qu'elle s'avance vers moi, non... Vas-t'en. -Buffy? Non,elle me prend vraiment pour elle. Je m'enfuis. Un cul de sal! Il ne manquait plus que ça! Et je fais quoi maintenant? -Buffy... Buffy, es-tu...? C'est Willow, est-ce que tu m'entends? Oui je t'entends, mais je ne veux pas vous voir. Je dois être devenu un vrai débile. Il faut que je me sauve d'ici. Je crois qu'Alex dit quelque chose... -...résurrection a marché comme un charme. On a ramené Buffy à la vie. Là où on l'a laissé... Dans son cercueil. -Oh mon Dieu... C'est le cas de le dire hein! Et si je leur disais que je ne suis pas elle, et que c'est pas de mon cercueil que je suis sorti? Ils vont dire que c'est parce que je suis sous le choc et gna gna gna... Mais je suis sous le choc! Je me réveille dans une tombe qui n'est pas la mienne, je n'ai pas mon corps, et je me trouve dans une série tv. Tout ça est bon pour me faire interner à l'asile! -Elle ne peut pas répondre. Elle est traumatisée. Pfff...Pas encore! Hé! C'est qui celle-là? -Buffy, on a une bonne nouvelle. Alex et moi avons une annonce à... (Alex) -Anya! -Quoi?! J'essayais d'aider. (Alex) -Buffy. Tout va bien se passer. On... On t'a ramené. Tu es de retour. Et quoi encore? Oh non... Pas encore lui... -Oui. C'est vrai. Tu es de retour. Je ne suis pas sourd merde! (Razor) -Oui... Je vais encore mourir. Ils sont trop nombreux... (Razor) -Bienvenue chez toi la Tueuse. Tu es vivante et en pleine forme finalement. Si je lui disais à lui que je ne suis pas la vraie tueuse? Mmm. Non, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. (Razor) -Enfin, vivante c'est sûr. Mais tu n'as pas l'air en forme, hein? Bon, ils discutent. Je fais quoi? &?!$#. Je vais essayer de sauver l'image de Buffy. Il faut que je me concentre, sinon j'arriverai à rien. Il m'a remarqué. Bang. Il m'a frappé! Et je n'ai rien senti!!! Chouette! Je saigne?! Oh, il relance son poing vers moi et je le bloque. Woah, qu'elle force elle a!  
  
Quelques temps plus tard... Tu te crois malin avec ton tuyau hein, mais regarde bien ce que je vais te faire sale ordure! Ouf, plus qu'un. Crac! Je n'aurais jamais pensé tuer quelqu'un en lui cassant le cou. Hé! Mais pourquoi ils me regardent ainsi? J'ai sauvé la face, mais il reste que... (Alex) –Elle est Buffy, elle est de nouveau elle-même. Tu es de retour, Buffy. Tu es vraiment... ...Et si je me sauvais? (Willow) -Buffy !  
  
(Haletante Je n'en peu plus... Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici...Ah! Un autre démon! (...) Mfh... Aïe! Ma tête. Je suis où là? Je me sens si lourd... -Bonjour! -Bonjour? -Vous vous sentez bien? -Euh... Je crois. -Prenez le temps de reprendre vos esprits, vous avez vécu quelque chose d'assez extraordinaire! Ha! Ha! Ha! -Kessé? ... Hé! Puis-je comprendre? Suis-je de retour chez moi? Non, l'endroit est plutôt moche. -Cet endroit est loin d'être moche jeune homme, et si j'étais vous, je ferais attention à ce que je pense. -Vous... vous lisez dans les pensées? Je suis un dieu. Je sais tout. -Alors, MONsieur-je-sais-tout, dites-moi donc ce qui m'arrive. -Ce qui vous arrive? Ha! Ha! Ha! -Mais arrêtez donc de rigoler! -ha! Ha! Ha! -...grm... -Bon d'accord. Disons simplement que j'ai eu envie de m'amuser. -... -... -De vous amuser? C'est tout? -Oui. -... -... 


End file.
